


Mass Effect as Romance Novels

by Niki



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance Novel AU, Romance Novel Covers, Trope Bingo Round 3, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect series presented as a series of romance novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect as Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie photo manips for my "AU: Romance Novel" card on Trope Bingo. 
> 
> I obviously do not own the images, the characters, the stories, BioWare, or their logo.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/niki_chidon/media/Finished_ME1_zpsce4776c0.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/niki_chidon/media/Finished_ME2_zpsa3a306d3.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/niki_chidon/media/Finished_ME3_zps7d3f8c59.jpg.html)


End file.
